Legends
by Enderhunter991
Summary: Legends are made every day. Some small, some not. New legends are being made on Remnant.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own the Dragon Ball series or RWBY**_ _ **They belong to there respective owners**_

 **Chapter 1 'The Troublemaker and the Witch'**

Glynda Goodwitch often times enjoyed going on business trips. It was one of the few times that she could get away from her employer's antics. She would often go to where she needed to be, finish the job, and relax next to a pool or in a hottub. However this trip to Mistral has hit a snag. "GET BACK HERE, YOU BRAT!"

Namely a young boy snatching her riding crop and getting her to chase her through the streets. She wasn't sure why he stole the riding crop, but the obvious smile on his face made it clear that he wasn't scared of her at all. She watched as he ducked into an alley, most likely an attempt to lose her, causing her to try to speed up her sprint in order to not lose sight of him. When she rounded the corner, she was greeted to the sight of him sitting on top of a twenty foot tall wall at the end of the alley. Seeing that he was just sitting there, she slowed to a walk as she approached him. Glaring up at him the blonde witch was finally able to get a good look at his face. His carefree smile had never left while his onyx orbs glimmered with mischief, his entire face surrounded by unruly dark brown hair. They continued their stare down until Glynda caught her breath and spoke up first. "Well? Have you had your fun? I would rather not have to get rough with a young child."

He gained a thoughtful expression on his face, tapping his chin with her riding crop. "Almost. Just one more thing I want to ask you," he said as he lept off the wall with shocking agility that most children don't have. He walked up to her, a smirk replacing his carefree smile. When he was a foot in front of her, he held up the riding crop and asked, "Will spar with me?"

His question caught her off guard. First off, he wasn't even afraid of what would happen if he got caught by her. Secondly, he had a look in his eye that she had only seen a few rare times before. Though, they weren't in onyx colored eyes. They were in silver. It was both strange and surreal. To be so nonchalantly challenged to a fight, and by a child of all people. It was something she hadn't expected to experience at all. "Why?" Glynda asked, hoping to recieve some clarifying answers.

His smirk disappeared, replaced by an innocent look of confusion as he cocked his head to the side. "Why what?"

"Why do you want to fight me? You should have realized that I'm a Huntress. So why would you want to spar with me?" Having to explain to him was not suprising to her, he was just a child after all. Though the nagging sense of familiarity was begining to grow in the back of Glynda's mind, making her even more perplexed by the young boy in front of her.

"It's 'cause you're a Huntress that I want to fight you. Besides, it'll be fun don't 'cha think!" An innocent answer began to remind her of a deceased classmate from her time at Beacon Academy. Memories of a shy classmate asking for a spar. Her accepting the spar, on grounds that someone that shy wouldn't be that great in a fight. Being taken off guard by the confident attitude that replaced her previously shy personality.

Smiling at the child Glynda made a decision that shocked herself. "Well, alright then."

Upon hearing those words the boy's smile returned as he hurriedly returned the riding crop to her. Taking several steps back, he assumed a basic brawler's stance and watched her with a smirk on his face. Glynda assumed her own stance, partially curious at what the boy was capable of that would make him want to fight her. They stood across from eachother as they waited for one of them to make the first move. After a few seconds, the boy dashed towards her at suprising speeds for someone her. Sidestepping a punch to her gut, she sent him flying with a blast of her semblance. Instead of chrashing into the ground like expected, he landed on his hands and pushed himself into the air again and landed on his feet. Looking back at her with a serious expression, she saw him begin to analyse her stance more in depth. Smirking once more, he ran back towards at angle to go right past her. When he made it to the wall, he put a foot onto it and kicked off of it and back into the air. But what should have been a couple inches above her head turned into a foot higher than the wall he was sitting on before his request. He flipped around and began to drop an axe kick straight down toward her.

Having seen enough of his skill, as well as fearing personal injury on him, she used her semblance to catch him in the air. Stopping in the air and being gently placed on the ground suprised the young boy into relaxing his stance. He looked up at her with a confused look on his face and asked, "Why'd you do that? We were just getting started!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt and not be able to get better. You have the potential to be an excellent Huntsman if you want to be one," Glynda said as she put away her riding crop. She saw the boy cross his arms and plop down onto the ground with a pout on his face. "What's your name? Or should I just call you boy?"

The boy looked back to her with a look of light suprise before responding with, "Callion. My name's Callion."

Raising an eyebrow at his name she said, "You do realize that 'Callion' is not a normal name, right?"

He turned his head away from her as he grumbled, "Maybe to you it's not."

Glynda giggled at his response before turning to leave. "Well Callion, I had a good fight and I hope we can meet again in the future." With that, she turned and left him to his own devices.

{~-~}

Finding herself at a local cafe, Glynda's thoughts were turned to the impressive young boy that she had sparred with. She sat at her table, sipping tea and staring at her scroll while letting thoughts roll around in her head. Her thoughts were analyzing everything that the young boy had done during their fight. He had displayed strength, speed, and agility that most children his age can only dream of. He was also skilled enough that he might have lasted a little bit in a full on fight against her. So, where did he get so strong?

"Excuse me, ma'am? Aren't you the one that was chasing that young boy?"

She looked toward the man that asked the question with a concerned look on her face. "I am. Is something wrong?"

The man put his hands in mock surrender. "No, ma'am. It's just he always does that to newcomers to Mistral. He takes something of theirs, gets them to chase him, and if they can keep up he challenges them to a friendly spar," He looked out toward the city as he continued, "It's actually suprising someone as small as him can out run skilled Hunters like he does."

"Wait, so his parents don't stop him? He could get hurt if he challenges the wrong person," Glynda said, concern sneaking into her voice. She was actually surprised that he had made a habit of doing something dangerous like that. Many Hunters were not as forgiving as she was. If he made the wrong person mad, he could get seriously hurt or worse.

Confusion spread across the man's face as he looked back at her. "Parents? He's an orphan. He showed up a couple years ago with several others from that village that was completly demolished by that massive Beringel. He's been on his own since then. Although, some people do say that he sneaks out of the city sometimes. No one knows what he does though."

Glynda looked out toward the city in thought. A skilled orphan that steals things from people just to get the attention of a Hunter so he can spar them. It seems that the boy is just asking for trouble. Not only that, but he has a rather strange name that doesn't fit in with normal society. She looked back toward the man as she stood up. "Do you know where he usually spends his time?"

He looked at her surprise showing in his eyes. "Well, yeah I do actually."

{~-~}

Glynda looked at the small abandoned warehouse that she had been told Callion spent most of his time at. It was the kind of place that most parents would warn their children to stay away from. It made her wonder why a young boy would want to stay at a place like this. She walked up to the door, her mind already set on what she wanted to ask him. As she entered, she began to wonder why she had taken an interest in him. Sure, his appearance and name were not too common, but children able to hold their own against a Huntress without formal training were few and far in between.

She stopped in the main section of the warehouse. In the center of the room was a fairly lagre makeshift grill. Made entirely of metal barrels and grates, it looked fairly well used. She looked toward an open door that held a staircase inside of it. When she made it to the tope of the staircase, she saw the room that he slept in. It was fairly small, with a blanket and pillow in the back corner. Next to the makeshift bed, was a armored chest-piece of unknown design. It was mainly black with white highlights and to large brown shoulder pads. In front of the chest-piece laid two small devices. One looked like a green monocle attached to a white ear-muff. The device next to it was something akin to a handheld tv with a few buttons on it. She picked up the hand held and looked it over. After a second of inspecting it she turned it over and pressed one of the buttons.

The screen lit up, showing a room filled with strange decor. A second later a man that looked very similar to Callion sat in front of it. His face was tired, and Glynda could tell that he was going to have some grave news just by the way he looked. With a sigh, he looked directly toward Glynda, though she knew that he was likely just looking toward the camera.

"Celan, Callion," his voice was deep and sounded like he had been yelling recently, "I want you to know that you both can never return to Vegeta. Not because you've been banished, but because it will be gone, along with what is left of our people. The Saiya-jen were fools. They squandered there ablilities all to get more strength. Commited crimes that we shouldn't have even been considered. Not only that but we shouldn't have joined the PTO. We could've gained strength another way. Instead, we brought a monster's attention toward us. I know that you'll be scared, but I need you to be brave. Don't make the same mistakes our people did. Don't use your power for death and destruction, instead use it to protect. I know that this is asking a lot from you. Especially from a father who was barely there for the both of you. But I believe in you both. I know that you can redeem the honor that the Saiya-jen have lost. So, I leave with these words. This last bit of knowledge of the Saiya-jen warriors. Don't get scared, get angry. I'm proud of you both, and I know that you'll become powerful warriors. Farewell, my children."

The screen cut to black as Glynda remained speechless. She began to consider all the words that the man had said. It suggested that Callion had family somewhere else on Remnant. But the rest confused her. If an entire civilization was to just be destroyed by a Grimm, then it would be world news. Not only that, but she had never heard of the 'Saiya-jen' people. From the way it sounded, they were something akin to raiders. Warriors that attacked villages for gain, apathetic towards any in there way. But Glynda only knew of on raider tribe that would be as powerful as these 'Saiya-jen', and that was the one that raised Qrow and that Raven leads currently.

She made her way back down to the main room of the warehouse, and pulled up a makeshift seat in order to wait for the only one that had answers. She stared at the handheld from the bedroom, questions and theories flowing through her mind. She waited for what seemed like hours untill the main door to the warehouse opened and revealed Callion, dragging a massive basket behind him. He stopped with a look of surprise at seeing her in the building, that is untill he saw what she held in her hand. His hair bristled as his face contorted with rage. He was about to speak when Glynda walked up to him and handed him the device. His expression of anger mixed with confusion as he took it in his hand. "I believe we have something to discuss, Callion. Though you don't need to be afraid, no matter what you say I won't do anything to you or tell anyone. So, let's sit."

The anger on his face lessened as he looked at her. He stared for a second as she retook her seat before talking. "Let me cook my food and eat it before anything else."

Glynda nodded as he continued to drag the basket in. He got to a table with knives on it and a very large tub next to it. She was about to ask where his food was when he kicked the basket over. Out from, possibly, the largest basket anyone has seen, spilled hundreds of fish. Callion got to work gutting and cleaning the fish at an alarming rate. Every fish that had been cleaned, gutted, and deboned was placed on the grill, which had a fire begining to grow in each individual barrel. In an hour, nearly a hundred fish cleaned and cooked, though that gave way to the most shocking thing Glynda had seen in her life. Callion began to eat every single fish like he hadn't eaten in weeks. When he finished, he wiped his mouth and looked to Glynda, who had a shocked look on her face. "So, you wanted to talk?" Callion asked some anger leaking into his voice as he spoke.

Glynda shook herself out of her stupor and looked to the young boy in front of her. Gone was the carefree and confident look on face, instead it was replaced by an angry glare. "I saw the video," she spoke cautiously, careful to not anger him any further. The only response was his eyes narrowing eyes toward her. "What exactly is a Saiya-jen warrior?"

He glared at her for a few seconds before lowering his gaze to the floor. He took a deep breath before starting. "The Saiya-jen were the most powerful warrior race in the universe. Contrary to what many people believe, Remnant is not the only planet with life on it. The Saiya-jen came from a planet called Vegeta. We lived and breathed combat. Our bodies are more suited to fighting than a human's or a faunus's. We are stronger, faster, tougher, and heal faster than either race on Remnant."

Glynda stared wide-eyed as she obsorbed this information. The universe was not as empty as everyone had believed. But there was another question that needed to be asked. "What happened to them?"

Callion sighed and clenched his fist as he answered. "They grew arrogant. In there quest to get stronger that made a deal with a group called th Planet Trade Organization. They would go to a planet and slaughter everyone on it. Then the PTO would sell the planet on the black market. Many Saiya-jen participated in this, all in order to grab power. Eventually, we became to powerful, and the leader of the PTO, a monster named Frieza, got scared of how strong we could become," his voice began to crack as his rage and sorrow toward the event bubbled up, "He called all the Saiya-jen back to Vegeta and blew up the whole planet with everyone on it. My sister, Celan, and I escaped thanks to my father sending us off before hand. And I've been stuck on Remnant ever since. Doing what I can to survive."

He continued to stare at the ground, trying as hard as he could to bury his pain again. He nearly jumped through the roof when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his onyx eyes meeting concerned emerald eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. No child should have to face that alone," she said as she placed her other hand on his shoulder and made him face her. He tried to hold back the tears, to get angry towards the woman that had breached his privacy, but he found his ability to hold in his pain fading away fast. Finally he gave into the need to just cry and be comforted, and just about tackled Glynda to the ground in a hug as he let his sobs and tears flow free. Glynda stroked his his head as she let him let the pain he bottled up for so many years go. After five minutes he finally calmed down, and let go of her as he sat and stared at the floor again. "What happened to your sister?"

He looked back to Glynda to gauge why she asked. After a second, he answered, "She left three years ago. A couple weeks before I came to this city."

"After the attack on the village?" she asked as she watched him.

"Yeah, that's when. After I destroyed the village." After he said that Glynda gained a confused look, that he saw from the corner of his eye. "Every Saiya-jen is born with a tail. It's our greatest strength and weakness. With it we can manipulate the life energy in us easier, but it is extremely sensitive and will leave us weak if it's grabbed. During a full moon, a Saiya-jen who still has their tail will under go a transformastion and lose all form of selfcontrol. We become creatures of rage and instinct, and will destroy anything that moves or angers us. My sister cut my tail off to stop the rampage I was causing."

Glynda looked down in thought at that bit of information. It would explain why no one could find the creature that had attacked the village. No one would suspect that a small child could be responsible for such an attack, and she wasn't a fool either, he had no control of his actions, so there was no reason to blame him. She looked back to him and spoke again, "So, you no family left with you? You don't know where your sister is?"

He shook his head, most likely to emotionally exausted to talk anymore. She smiled, the conversation and revelations had solidified her decision. "Would you like to come with me then?"

 **{~-~}**

 _ **Alright so that is another story done. I will bring up people comparing ki and aura in the next chapter if people like this story. But I will make as clear as I can that they are not the same. Similar but not the same. Now Callion and Celan. They are both surviving full blooded Saiyans that were sent to Remnant by there father. Their father may or may not be brought up eventually, but his is one of the kinder and smarter Saiyans. He saw Frieza and knew what would happen and when Frieza started heading to planet Vegeta he knew what was going to happen.**_

 _ **Callion is ten years old in this story, 8 when his tail is cut off and 6 when he arrives on Remnant. Celan is 13 and still has her tail. She is not one of the kind saiyans like her father and brother. She is more like Raven (hint hint). Callion is 4'5'' in this story and use basic ki attacks such generic blasts and volley. He is about as strong as Goten when Videl learned how to fly. He is much weaker because he hasn't trained as hard as Goten or Trunks did. He will be a master at aura manipulation and detection due to his Saiyan heritage, cause Saiyans were naturally gifted at energy manipulation. Also he can fly.**_

 _ **I am calling the Saiyans, Saiya-jen, because I wanted it to be a bit more different than human and Faunus. Saiya-jen is the japanese word for Saiyan. Callion will gain the SSJ form and then later Celan.**_

 _ **Anyway, that's all Please give me feed back. And if you want to strike up and argument about aura and ki being the same, give actual proof and I may retract my decision of Ki and Aura being different.**_

 _ **Bye-cha!**_


End file.
